


By Any Other Name: Coda

by edgarallanrose



Series: Dean/Cas Sweetheart Challenge 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Listen to Your Mother Dean, M/M, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Dean smiled, leaning down to kiss him. And then kiss him once more. It was still a marvel he was kissing him at all, each time feeling a bit less new and more like they had been doing it all along. Like it was how they were meant to be.A coda to my fic "By Any Other Name." A (sort of) part of the Dean/Cas Sweetheart Challenge 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo SURPRISE! Here is a the coda a day earlier than promised! But there is a method to my madness... Because I have no self control (and I've really been enjoying this challenge) I have written a PART II ficlet in addition to this coda. Part II actually takes place on Valentine's Day (ft. snark, candy, Sam's bitchface, and loooove) so I figured that would be the more appropriate option to post tomorrow. So. Stay tuned friends! And enjoy!
> 
> Side Note: If you are new and have not read the original fic, welcome! Since this is a coda I would probably recommend reading the other one first, but it would probably still make sense if you didn't. I'm not the boss man, you do you.

_ Coda _

 

“I still don’t like this idea,” Dean said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

“It doesn’t matter if you like it or not, Dean,” Mary said, hands on her hips, “we have to go before this lead gets cold.”

She was right, of course. It was less than a week after Castiel had been attacked in the bunker, courtesy of the British Men of Letters, and they’d been hard at it trying to catch any whiff of where they’d gone. Sam had pinpointed a possible location two states away. Normally Dean would be ready to leave at the drop of a hat, but right now there was the matter of Cas. _Cas._

“Dean?” croaked a feeble voice from the room next to them, the door left ajar. Dean gestured for his mom to wait in the hallway a moment, she nodded, and he entered the room.

“Hey sweetheart, right here.”

“Oh,” Cas said, blinking slowly.

“You feelin’ okay?” Dean asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and brushing some hair out of Cas’ eyes.

Castiel had had to use as much angel grace as possible to heal several deep wounds and repair some major broken bones. This had left him extremely weak and unable to heal himself completely. He was being forced to endure bedrest so he could heal the human way. Slowly and painfully. Dean moved a blanket aside to look at his ribs, still taped up and his skin a mottled dark purple, but otherwise healing well.

“I feel alright,” Cas murmured, “just wondered where you were.”

“Ain’t leavin’ your side,” Dean reminded him. Dean pressed his palm to the side of Cas’ face, and Cas tilted his chin upwards. Dean smiled, leaning down to kiss him. And then kiss him once more. It was still a marvel he was kissing him at all, each time feeling a bit less new and more like they had been doing it all along. Like it was how they were meant to be.

“Go back to sleep,” Dean whispered. Cas nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. When his breathing had evened out he returned to the hallway where his mother was still waiting.

“You’re right,” he said.

“I know,” she smirked.

“But if you and Sam need anything, I mean anything, you call,” Dean said.

“The two of us will be just fine,” she said, putting a comforting hand on Dean’s arm. “You stay here with Castiel. You need each other right now.”

Dean sighed and looked back towards the slightly open door, Cas’ sleeping figure beyond it. Mary squeezed his arm a little before dropping her hand and folding her arms.

“Did you…” she shifted on her feet, uneasy, “did your father know?”

Dean mirrored her posture. He didn’t need her to clarify the question.

“No.”

She frowned.

“Couldn’t even really admit it to myself before,” Dean added, “let alone dad.”

Mary pursed her lips. “Did he ever get to meet Castiel?”

“No, Cas came along after he…ya know.”

“John would have liked him, I think,” she said.

Dean wasn’t sure if that was true, but he appreciated it being said regardless. His chest was tight, overcome with sudden emotion. He wiped at his eyes and took a shaky breath.

“I think I love him,” he said. Mary smiled, eyes watery, and pulled him into a hug, tucking her chin against his chest.

“Oh, honey. Of course you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of this :) I've never written a coda for one of my own fics before so I'd love some feedback. And look out for Part II Valentine's Day tomorrow!! 
> 
> If you would like to reblog on tumblr you may do so [here.](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/157204088280/by-any-other-name-edgarallanrose-supernatural) Or just check out my blog and say hi to me!


End file.
